The purpose of this study is to determine the safety, tolerance and effectiveness of intermittent recombinant human interleukin-2 (rhIL-2) in combination with HAART (highly active antiretroviral therapy-drugs that fight HIV), compared to HAART alone, and to determine the best route of administering rhIL-2 (intravenous or subcutaneous) in combination with this antiretroviral therapy. HAART is being given for its effectiveness in fighting HIV. HAART consists of one of the following four combinations of drugs plus indinavir: 1)ZDV+3TC; 2)ZDV+ddI; 3)d4T+3TC; or 4)d4T+ddI.